Starfox: Revolution
by Silverstryker
Summary: Everything is going well in the Lylat System when all of Fox's rivals come back for one more payback and it's up to the Starfox Team to silent them once and for all...and it will take everyone to win the revolution.


My first fanfiction story! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Please (R&R) or read and review. It will help me a lot. Enjoy! This story is after Starfox Command.

**Starfox: Revolution**

**Chapter 1: The Good/Bad Reunion**

_Fox…Fox…_

_Who's there? Who's calling me?_

_Fox…I'm here to warn you of something._

_What?_

_Two things. One, Falco is coming to your room with whip cream to pull a prank on you._

_What!? When?_

_Now!… Wake up!!!_

"Huh?" Fox McCloud said, waking up. He looked around in his dark room and saw Falco Lombardi's feet behind his door. Chuckling, Fox quickly got out of bed, put on his night vision goggles, and hid behind the door with a gun in order to trick Falco in his own prank.

The blue falcon quietly opened the door and crept into the room. Not being able to see, he didn't notice Fox was behind him. "Hehehe," snickered Falco evilly, "Let's see how Fox likes it when I cover his face with whip cream. He gets what he deserves especially what he did last week."

_Last week…_

_In the middle of the night, Falco was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Snoring very loudly, he didn't notice his bedroom door open and shut quickly and silently. A dark figure crept beside his bed and loomed over him. The figure licked his index finger and shouted, "Wet willie!"_

_The lights turned on and Falco woke up. "What in the argh!" he groaned as Fox stuck his fingers into his ears. "Fox!!!"_

"_Hahaha!" laughed Fox. Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy were all watching Fox and Falco, dying with laughter. _

_Falco quickly turned ruby red and furiously shrieked, "Your dead!!! Fox!!!"_

"Revenge is as sweet as candy," grinned Falco, "and I have a video camera to record every moment of this." He turned the camera on and aimed at Fox's bed. "One…two…" Suddenly, Falco was shot and thrusted onto the wall. " What the-"

"Gotcha!" shouted Fox slyly as he dropped his Snatcher and walked toward the trapped Falco, "You didn't see that coming did ya?" Fox watched as Falco squirmed as he try to get out. "Sorry buddy but nothing can escape the Snatcher and its sticky web."

"Grr! Fox!" growled Falco as he tried to escape, "When you let your guard down, I will get you for this."

"What is going on boys?" replied someone.

Fox and Falco looked and saw Krystal in front of the doorway.

"It's time to eat you know," said Krystal, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine," Fox answered as he got up and headed for the door, "Let's eat!"

"Hey Fox! Get me out of this-" cried Falco. The door shut before he ever got to finish his sentence.

Fox and Krystal walked together to the dining room where Slippy and Peppy were eating.

"Fox, good morning," said Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare simultaneously.

"Hey you guys," replied Fox as he sat down. "Anything interesting?"

"Nope," answered Peppy sadly eating his bowl of cereal, "Nothing is going on in the Lylat System that could be dangerous."

"Where's Falco?" Slippy asked, "Wasn't he behind you?"

"I don't know," answered Fox as he winked to Krystal. "He must be oversleeping."

Abruptly, Fox's bedroom door flew through the air. In the doorway, Falco stood there, all sticky and with a blaster. "Fox," Falco panted angrily, pointing at Fox, "You're toast,"

"Easy there Falco," cautioned Fox as Falco pushed him onto the wall, "Let's just talk this over-"

"No way Fox. You are dead meat," Falco barked as he aimed his blaster at Fox's chest.

"Calm down Falco," Krystal replied softly, "You don't want to mess with my…husband."

"Husband?" Falco and Fox gasped simultaneously.

Falco stared at Fox with his mouth dropped wide open. Fox just stared at Krystal, flabbergasted.

"Hang on Krystal," Fox stuttered blushingly, "We never discussed this. Let's talk this through."

"Ahem," ROB interrupted in his monotone voice, "I hate to interrupt but we have a situation here." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at ROB.

"What's up ROB?" questioned Slippy.

"We have uninvited company," ROB answered, "Looks like trouble."

"Okay guys," Peppy ordered, "Get in the ships and give our guests a Starfox Team welcome." Everyone headed for the docking bay when Fox pulled Krystal out.

"Krystal, we need to talk," Fox said solemnly, "…in my room."

"Okay," replied Krystal, as she left with Fox to his room.

"Hey where did the two lovebirds go?" Falco shouted as he rode his _Sky Claw_ into space.

"Oh well Falco," Slippy sighed, flying his _Bullfrog_, "I guess its you and me."

"And me," purred a voice.

"Hey that soundly like-" Falco nervously spoke, looking around violently.

"Katt comes to the rescue," Katt Monroe howled as she joined the dynamic duo on her _Cat's Paw 2_.

"Katt," groaned Falco, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood when I saw the _Great Fox II_ and I decided to visit you and the team," she answered.

"Well we didn't need you."

"Oh well Falco. I guess you're stuck with me."

"Hey guys," stuttered Slippy, " I would love to have a memorable reunion but we have company."

Falco, Slippy, and Katt looked into space and saw an army of fighters heading their way.

"Finally the party begins," grinned Falco as he sped up toward the enemy, "Here we go! Yeehaw!"

Back in the _Great Fox II_, Fox and Krystal were busy arguing.

"We never talked about this Krystal. I don't think we should get together," replied Fox solemnly.

"But if we want to become better friends, we should…you know make out," Krystal said, blushing. She tried to grab Fox's hand but Fox shook her hand off.

"But if we do…get together, our lives might be exploited," said Fox, pacing back and forth.

"As long as we have each other, then we can defeat anyone in our way," Krystal replied sincerely.

Fox stopped and looked at Krystal sadly, "I'm sorry Krystal. I just can't be with you right now. See you outside in the battlefield." He ran to the docking bay and left Krystal behind in his room.

"Fox…" Krystal whispered as tears slowly drip from her eyes. She loved him but he wouldn't accept her love. Depressed, she slowly dragged her feet along the floor and headed for the docking bay.

Meanwhile, in the battlefield, Falco, Katt, and Slippy were busy eliminating the enemy. Coming to the rescue, Fox flew his _Arwing II_ toward his friends.

"Yo Foxie," Falco called out as he skillfully flew his _Sky Claw_, "Nice of you to drop by…finally."

"Sorry Falco," Fox replied as he destroyed a fighter, "I had a little complication. Anyway, Slippy, did you get the readings off those fighters?"

"Yeah!" croaked Slippy scaredly, "But you never guess what they are. They are…aparoids."

"Aparoids?" Falco yelled confusingly, "I thought we destroyed them all?"

"I guess they found a way to revive themselves," Fox said thoughtfully, "Did you call your dad?"

"Yep!" answered Slippy, "He said that his team will quickly build another self-destruct program but they need a crucial part of the program."

"What?" Falco questioned as he destroyed the last enemy fighter.

"A core memory from one of the aparoids," Slippy said.

"Okay," Fox said confidently, "Let's just weaken one of the fighters and capture the core memo-"

"Uh Fox," questioned Falco nervously, "I destroyed the last fighter."

"You idiot!" barked Fox as he slapped his own head. "You always rush everything!"

"Sorry Fox," Falco mumbled.

"Okay," Fox said, calming down, "Peppy, can you figure out the location of that squadron of aparoids?"

"Yeah," answered Peppy as he searched for the location on his laptop, "They are from…Sauria?"

"Sauria?" Katt questioned, "Why Sauria?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out. Starfox Team let's go!" Fox ordered as his team blasted off toward Sauria.

_Hope you enjoy the story so far. I'll try to write more chapters as fast as I can and please review. It will help me think of more ideas and continue the adventure._


End file.
